


The Tides Call Him Home AU

by IdiotWriterEgg



Series: The Tides Call, The Frost Goes [1]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Headcanon, Outline for an au, why can't I find any tags I want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotWriterEgg/pseuds/IdiotWriterEgg
Summary: Just an outline of an AU I cooked up, heavily inspired by Stormborn, Whirlpool Calls Him Home AU and Moana OST.
Relationships: Arslan & Alfreed (Heroic Legend of Arslan), Arslan & Elam (Heroic Legend of Arslan), Arslan & Gieve (Heroic Legend of Arslan), Arslan & Narsus (Heroic Legend of Arslan)
Series: The Tides Call, The Frost Goes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662556
Kudos: 9





	The Tides Call Him Home AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stormborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877970) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> I copy-pasted from MY tumblr because I was really passionate about this and...
> 
> I was afraid it was going to collect dust.

  * Arslan is a descendant of the people of a magical nation that fell a long time ago. Not of the royal family, since it doesn't have one anyway, just of a citizen.
  * The nation fell because the whole world rallied against it. No one ever speaks of it again.
  * His actual parents probably tried to gather people to rebuild it. Either they were too careless, or maybe there was some other reason. Anyways, they were killed, their child taken from his crib.
  * Andragoras is by no means a superstitious person. He doesn't believe in magic, even when people (who kbew of Arslan's heritage anyway) warn the King not to take a magical child in. Those people were never found again.
  * Arslan is brought to the palace after the wet nurse and her husband died. The little prince wants to go back (to where?)
  * He is like air to his "father". Not seen, not heard, just here because of necessity for an heir. His "mother" avoids him like he's a mud puddle. (She's had her child stolen, and she won't acknowledge this "thing" to be hers.) Everyone else is kind. The maids are kind, Vaphriz is kind, Kishward always lets him play with Azrael and Soroush, but there's a line they cannot cross. He's a prince, they're his subjects. They cannot be friends, or so they say.
  * There's an assassination attempt on him not long after. Anyone would say that it had failed; the prince is alive, after all. He just refuses to speak, and everyone is starting to harbor doubts in his capabilities.
  * He died, Arslan knows. He died, and by that the link between the ancient city's soul and his very own was strengthened. Activated.
  * He wants.. He wants a place to belong. A place to call home. People to call friends. People to call family. The city calls. His soul calls. He wants to go. He has to go.
  * Will he succeed? Will he actually manage to get out? Everything seems impossible.
  * On the night the prince turned twelve, a man comes into the silent room through a window. He pleads the prince to come with him.
  * Well, even if it is a kidnapping attempt, at least he'll manage to get out of these walls. So he agrees. They go.
  * The man, he later learns, was a friend of his actual parents (parents who apparently loved him), and also a descendant of the magical people. Arslan expresses his desire to rebuild it. The man reluctantly agrees to help. (Their own attempt did not go so well, after all.)
  * Arslan lives with a pirate crew made of the descendants, and learns magecraft arrays from their captain, eyes stern and tongue sharp, and deadly in every way possible. He loves her, and he likes to think of the old woman as his own surrogate mother (that Tahamenay never was).
  * He meets Elam on a beach, appearing to Elam as "the strange boy in a mask". They manage to become good friends, anyway.
  * Through Elam, he meets Narsus. He limes to borrow brushes and paints from the man. And proceeds to blow up something with the array he made. The crew is fondly tired of his antics, and Narsus doesn't know whether he's impressed or terrified.
  * Probably both.
  * Narsus decides to go with Arslan, only because he wants to see what kind of shenanigans the little prince's quest would bring. (He would not be disappointed)
  * Where Narsus goes, Elam goes. Elam is very happy to be going with his friend.
  * Stuff happen along the way, Gieve and Alfreed are roped in.
  * They form a very close and familial bond. Several months of relentless teasing, indignant yells, blowing up things and general pirate antics can do that to people.
  * But it's not a peaceful journey.
  * Any ship they come across wants to collect their heads as trophies, wants to kidnap and make them slaves. They fight. They have to fight.
  * The man who brought Arslan out of the palace dies in a battle against a Lusitanian ship, along with so many of their comrades (their /family/, their /friends/) They did win, but...
  * They did not celebrate that day.
  * After so many months, after so many too-close encounters with death, they finally arrive to the ruins.
  * (Just like in the end of Stormborn chapter 7, Arslan sends out a call to the city's people. They come.)
  * The city is well-hidden behind barriers and illusions, only those involved with business with them know of its existence.
  * Even though Arslan is the same kind-hearted boy, he is a little less trusting. A little more guarded. That trust and devotion goes to his closest.
  * After all, the still weak city, the nation that they're rebuilding without rest, will be destroyed again if he chooses to trust the wrong person.
  * He's also a little more cunning, his smiles sharper than the ones in canon, his eyes a little more wary. He banters with Gieve, nerds out about arrays with Narsus, sneaks into the kitchen and gets scolded by Elam for stealing snacks and spars with Alfreed with that trusty war hammer of hers, given to her by one of the crew members who passed away.
  * He regularly walks among his people, in the streets, goofs around with children, comments on crafts and arts, and generally gets distracted from paperwork.
  * Elam is not pleased. But he huffs fondly and goes to retrieve Arslan anyway.
  * He regularly walks among his people, in the streets, goofs around with children, comments on crafts and arts, and generally gets distracted from paperwork.
  * Elam is not pleased. But he huffs fondly and goes to retrieve Arslan anyway.
  * The Sindhuran arc still happens, but with Rajendra not knowing that Arslan is the leader of a budding nation. He thought that the "boy with a strange mask" and his crew were mere mercenaries.
  * Arslan manages to adopt both Jaswant and Bahadur. He is very pleased with himself.
  * But the incident announces to the world that the magical nation is back. Uh-oh.
  * I haven't thought much about what happens next, but here are stuff that take place after the Sindhuran arc in no particular order:

1\. Meets Team Hilmes, proceeds have a shouting match with Hilmes, oh now he's made a grumpy friend, the snake magicians are fished out and killed.

2\. Reunites with Daryun. Daryun is conflicted, he later (much, much, much later) decides to come with Arslan.

3\. Etoile. Probably another shouting match. Haven't figured out the specifics.

4\. Farangis. She notes to herself that the soul of the city dwells inside the boy's body. She's not sure what to make of it.





End file.
